Angel in My Head
by Aridethdar
Summary: The ritual to restore Voldemort's form did far more than the Dark Lord thought. Now the shard inside Harry is aware and willing to help the boy. But will this work for the Dark Lord, or against him? Only time will tell... Either way? Things are definitely going to get interesting! ... HP/TR(LV)
1. 0 - Catalyst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful and lovely JK Rowling does. I do not make any profits from this, writing fan fiction is purely for my entertainment and the enjoyment of others should I choose to share XD lol

**Summary:** The ritual to restore Voldemort's form did far more than the Dark Lord thought. Now the shard inside Harry is aware and willing to help the boy. But will this work for the Dark Lord, or against him?

**Warnings:** Memories of abuse and Cedric's death. Voices… Language…That's all for now I do believe.

**NOTE:** This will be a Slash/Yaoi or Male/Male story. No likey, don't read. After saying this upfront, if you leave a flame because you don't like such relationships I will merely laugh and use the flame to roast marshmallows ~ Thank you.

**Key:**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_~ Voice in Harry's head XD lol ~_

**§ Parseltongue §**

* * *

**Angel in My Head**

Chapter Zero: Catalyst

Word Count: 1889

* * *

Harry could hear his Uncle's massive form stomping around near his cupboard door, but he couldn't seem to care.

'_Why should I? Life is so fleeting… so easily taken.' _Harry thought sadly as the image of Cedric's last moments continued to replay in his head again and again.

Ever since Harry had returned to Privet Drive he found he couldn't sleep. Dreams and nightmares alike haunted his slumber and he found that being an insomniac was preferable. That combined with the fact that he would rarely eat, even if he were allowed to, made him… well, to be frank, he was a mess.

One would think that Voldemort's return, and the ritual Harry had been forced to endure, would be what would haunt him. But no, it was the loss of a precious, innocent, life that hurt. And it was seeing Cedric's happy face, reliving the few fond memories Harry had of the lively older boy, that hurt the most.

A beautiful Hufflepuff soul, who had had so much potential, was gone from the world.

'_And it's all my fault. If I hadn't insisted that Cedric finish with me, that we be fair and tie, then he would still be alive.' _

Harry wanted to cry, to mourn, for the loss of such a wonderful bloke… but he couldn't. Not here. Not in the hell hole that he was forced to return to summer after summer. If he showed any weakness, it would be exploited to the fullest…

With his relatives, they used everything in their power to hurt and degrade and tear him apart. His Aunt used her screeching voice and actions to hurt him. She would shower her precious, "normal", son with love and affection and wouldn't even bother to acknowledge Harry's existence half the time. She would deprive Harry of one of the most basic needs…

In her own way, Aunt Petunia tried to instill in Harry that freaks didn't deserve love. That to be loved, one had to be "normal."

'_And I'm not normal… I can never be normal, no matter how hard I try.' _Harry sighed mentally.

Then there was his "dear" Uncle Vernon. The man loved to degrade Harry, to tear the teen down verbally. Vernon was one of those types that doesn't feel good about himself unless he makes someone else look bad. The kind of bully that covers their own flaws up by pointing out the flaws of another. And Harry was a prime target, because there was no way Vernon would ever say anything bad about his perfectly overweight, mindless thug of a son.

Said son, Dudley, loved to use a more… hands on approach to things. The whale of a boy had the same issues his father did, but instead of merely verbally beating someone down, the bully enjoyed doing so physically as well. And "Harry Hunting" was his favorite past time. Dudders found it to be a "lovely" way to SHOW Harry just how unloved, and unwanted, he really was.

'_And the same doesn't happen in the Wizarding World?' _Harry laughed sardonically.

Sad but true.

In the Wizarding World, they watched his every move… The place Harry had thought he would fit in, the world he thought he would be accepted and could be "normal" in, was an illusion. There was no such thing. Harry was a freak in a world of freaks, and it was becoming blaringly obvious the more time he spent in the magical community.

The bastards put him up on a pedestal, because he was the "Boy Who Lived." They admired and celebrated him, made him a celebrity, because he survived the curse that COST HIM HIS PARENTS.

How insensitive could those people get?

And to make things worse, it was as if Harry was some kind of Hollywood celeb or something. They put him under a microscope, and waited in anticipation for him to make a move. They praised his accomplishments with obsessive, fanatic intensity. And when he screwed up? They would happily push him off the pedestal they had so happily put him on!

'_Not to mention they're a bunch of hypocritical bastards.'_

Had Harry been anyone else, he wouldn't have even been in that bloody Tournament! They would have figured out a way to get him out of the supposed "contract" of the goblet because he was SEVERELY underage. But did they?

No!

Even the other school heads were for it! They all wanted to see what Harry Potter could do. They wanted to pit their school's champions against the "Savior of the Wizarding World" to show how amazing their schools are. Didn't once consider the fact that the so called "Savior" was a CHILD THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN THE REST OF THE CHAMPIONS.

No, he's Harry Potter… why would they ever consider his safety? Or the fact that someone might have been trying to get him killed? Or the fact that the freaking DARK LORD had controlled the whole thing, including the outcome, so that Harry would end up in a bad situation? So Voldemort would be able to USE Harry and THEN try and kill him…

Nope. None of that crossed their minds, not even once. They had it in their minds that Harry had entered and was lying when he said he didn't.

Harry would have been delighted if they had used their brains and taken into consideration that they could have used a truth serum to find out whether or not he'd truly entered the Tournament.

And they were supposed to be smart? These school leaders were supposedly the smartest, hence why they got their jobs right? Seriously, how did people like THAT gain positions of power over children? If they could not even consider the safety of one CHILD, then why were they allowed to oversee the safety of hundreds of children?

And after all that Harry had been through, HIS school leader was adding insult to all Harry's injuries. Now Harry was cut off from the Wizarding World by Dumbledore, "for his own safety." He couldn't write his friends, his friends were not allowed to write him… hell, he couldn't even get a freaking news paper…

Not that he really wanted to read any of that tabloid blather, but at least it was SOMETHING to prove to him, when he needed it most, that the Wizarding World was real and that he was not going to be trapped in the bloody Muggle world.

The issue of abandonment was another issue Harry had a bone to pick with a certain individual. Ron had shunned him and abandoned him more than once, this last time was just the worst is all. Harry would need to speak with the red head about that. It was hard to count on someone, like one should be able to do with a friend, when one wasn't sure that someone would be there when they needed them most.

'_Speaking of abandonment.' _Harry glared at the door to his cupboard, as if it were the whole of the Wizarding World.

It seemed that every time he needed the magical world, they weren't there for him. Yet they expected Harry to be there at their beck and call should they be in need of their "Savior."

And who was there to save him? Where was his Champion? When was his defender going to show up? Save him from his so called "loving" family? The same people that decided, regardless of the threat of a possible mass murderer's retaliation, Harry was taking up too much space in Dudder's second bedroom and they threw him back under the stairs.

Aside from the lack of space, now that he was older and slightly bigger, it wasn't so bad. Why? Because the fat asses couldn't get in! And they were too big to reach in and get him.

'_Pros and cons to everything.'_

Since he was on the subject of pros and cons, he had been contemplating them a lot lately. Like what were the pros of being the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World?

'_None.' _

As far as Harry was concerned, being their "Savior" wasn't worth the hell he went through. Being the Boy Who Lived was a load of bollocks and he honestly wanted out of the limelight.

_~ Why? ~_

Harry paused. He knew he had been on a rant in his head, but he could have sworn he heard a voice that wasn't his own… even if said voice had sounded male.

'_Not possible.' _Harry laughed at his silliness.

_~ Why? ~_

Harry gasped mid laugh, his eyes widened in shock. There was no way that there was a voice in his head asking why… right?

Or was there? After all the shit he'd been through, he wouldn't be surprised honestly.

'_Might as well humor myself. Why what?' _Harry asked mentally.

_~ Why care? ~_

'_Why care what? That a voice is possibly speaking in my head, or that it shouldn't be possible for said voice to be chatting with me?'_

_~ Why care about the Wizarding World? Why care what they think? Why not use your limelight to your advantage? ~_

Well, those were good questions. But was Harry asking himself that, or was there really a voice in his head?

After all the stress he had been through as of late, what with the Tournament and the repercussions of that diabolical, he wouldn't be one bit surprised if his mind managed to make him an imaginary friend or something to help him cope.

_~ You're nearly fifteen years old and you still believe in imaginary friends? ~ _The voice actually had the audacity to sound amused.

That was worrisome.

'_Got any better ideas? I'm trying not to freak out and commit myself to the psyche ward here.' _

_~ And who would allow you to do such a thing? Surely your "loving" relatives would not wish for their lies of having a "mentally disturbed youth" be true now, would they? And Dumbledore wouldn't want you to be discredited, especially after you have claimed that the Dark Lord is back. ~_

Harry thought about what the voice had said and had to laugh at himself. Was he honestly considering what a voice in his head said? He must be bonkers…

_~ Don't think of me as a "Voice in your head." ~ _The voice sighed and Harry shook his head.

'_Okay… if you're not a "Voice in my head", then what are you?'_

_~ You may consider me an Angel in your head. ~ _The voice chuckled.

'_Right, that makes me feel so much better.' _Harry rolled his eyes.

_~ It should. ~_

'_Of course it should! Unless, of course, one considers that Demons are nothing more than Fallen Angels. And you do seem to enjoy initiating a game of Devil's Advocate, if your earlier questions are anything to go by.'_

Harry could swear that the presence in his mind smirked, but the teen brushed it off at just his imagination.

_~ True. ~_

Yeah… maybe he shouldn't trust this "Angel" in his head. Then again, all things considered…

'_What have I got to lose?'_

"BOY! You can't sit around and mope all day! You WILL earn your keep!"

And so another lovely summer day in the life of Harry Potter began…

* * *

**A/N:** First story in a while that's somewhat serious, please go easy on me ^^;; Though I did enjoy the analysis of Harry's relatives and believe I'm rather accurate when one thinks about it. Ah well. Anyway…

What do you think? Is it worth continuing? If I get a good response, I will be sure to try and get another chapter out within the week. Either way, I'm going to try and update this fic on Mondays.

Starting the first of October, I plan on posting something every DAY. Whether it be a chapter for this, a new fic, or a oneshot… Wish me luck! And feel free to look out for the new fics.

**[ Posted: September 26, 2012 Updated: I haven't updated this chapter yet…any bored betas out there? ]**


	2. I - Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful and lovely JK Rowling does. I do not make any profits from this, writing fan fiction is purely for my entertainment and the enjoyment of others should I choose to share XD lol

Summary: The ritual to restore Voldemort's form did far more than the Dark Lord thought. Now the shard inside Harry is aware and willing to help the boy. But will this work for the Dark Lord, or against him?

Warnings: Language… That's all for now I do believe. Will be slash/yaoi/maleXmale…

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_~ Voice in Harry's head XD lol ~_

**§ Parseltongue §**

* * *

Angel in My Head

Chapter One: Reaction

Word Count: 1889 (ironic… that's the same as last chapter lol)

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Harry LOVED to garden. The actual "chore" was wonderful for relaxation, and he truly enjoyed seeing the fruits of his labor.

It was being forced to work his ass off in the hot, unforgiving sun until he looked like a bloody lobster that the teen didn't much care for. The Dursleys liked to send him out in the heat of the day as punishment sometimes, and Harry was surprised that they hadn't been reported for child abuse.

_~ Of course not. People never help the children that truly need it. ~_

Sadly Harry had to admit the voice was right.

_~ We've been over this, don't think of me… ~_

'_As a voice. I know. But I honestly don't believe I can see you as an Angel either.' _Harry cut in and he could sense the other male was slightly miffed at his cheek.

_~ What about a Fallen Angel? ~ _The voice asked sarcastically, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

'_Very well, if you insist. But I shall call you Fallen for short. Fallen Angel is much too long.' _Harry thought with a pompous tone which earned him a snort in response.

_~ Are you sure you're not a Slytherin? Because if I'm not mistaken, you just played me. ~ _From the tone his "Fallen Angel" used, Harry could tell the male wasn't sure if he should be impressed or insulted.

Harry preferred to think that he impressed the "Angel in his head." After all, Harry was a rare specimen! It wasn't every day that someone met the freak of all freaks.

_~ You are NOT a freak! ~ _Fallen responded with such a passion it caused Harry to stop weeding the lovely garden and focus more on his strange "guest."

'_Am I not? Really? Because last time I checked, it was freakish for one to talk to people in their head.' _Harry sneered.

He really hated to be reminded of his differences, but at the same time he wanted to make sure that his "visitor" knew just what Harry was.

_~ I'm another story… You are not a freak. You are a Wizard, Harry, and in no way does that make you a freak. Don't let those Muggles make you believe otherwise. ~_

'_Muggles make me believe that way? Ha! The entire Wizarding World STARES at me whenever I walk by. I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived, a walking talking FREAK SHOW. Muggles started it, yes, but the magical community just reinforced what my relatives always said…'_

_~ Seems I have a lot of work to do if I am to correct the damage done to your psyche… ~_

Harry snorted in amusement.

'_Yes, the voice in my head is going to fix my head. Brilliant.' _Nope, he wasn't crazy at all…

_~ Stop that! You're not crazy. ~_

"BOY, you had better not be slacking!" Uncle Vernon's voice yelled from one of the house windows and Harry quickly got back to work.

Last thing he needed was to be locked away in the cupboard without food for days… again. Though his body was beginning to get used to the lack of nourishment, he knew that he needed to eat at least a little if he wanted to keep himself alive…

But did he really want to?

_~ Yes, you want to stay alive. You have so much to live for. ~_

'_Or really?' _Harry paused as he pulled out a particularly stubborn weed. _'And what, pray tell, do I have to live for? There is a psycho Dark Lord out to kill me in one world, and my relatives who would rather me be dead in the other. I have fickle friends, or no friends. I…'_

_~ You are powerful and wealthy in the world that COUNTS. If you used your influence to your advantage you would be a force to be reckoned with and the Dark Lord would not be after your life. ~_

There was a long silence as Harry thought about what Fallen had said.

Could it be true? Could he really use the fame he hated to his advantage? Could he really put himself, purposefully, into the spotlight even if it meant saving his life?

'_I don't know…'_

_~ You never know until you try! You have been stuck behind this mask… the one you had to adorn to appease the Muggles. You are constantly trying to please everyone by sacrificing yourself at every turn. Don't you think it's time you did something for yourself? ~_

Well, that was true. Harry did try and make everyone happy. He did what others wanted, what others expected of him, constantly.

'_Actually, I don't remember the last time I ever did something for myself…' _Harry thought offhandedly.

_~ Exactly! Think of your parents. They gave their lives so that you could LIVE. Do you honestly believe THIS is what they wanted for you? For you to be a House Elf to MUGGLES? For you to merely survive? ~_

What Fallen said did have some merit.

_~ Trust me, Harry. This isn't living. I can help you. ~ _Fallen stated and Harry could feel him in the back of his mind, could feel the emotion pouring off the entity, and the teen was stunned.

Fallen was serious. The voice, the ANGEL, in his head truly wished to help him.

.

'_No one has ever offered to help me before. Not really, not like this…' _Harry thought in awe.

Oh, how many times had he wished that someone would offer him assistance? To extend a helping hand and save him from this hell? For a savior to come and take him away from the Dursleys?

But all those had been wishful thinking. Mere dreams with no realistic value whatsoever. The imagination of a child conjuring a knight in shining armor that would fade away once reality hit.

_~ I'm not going anywhere Harry. I'm here for you, and in a way I've become a part of you. All I need is for you to trust me. ~_

Trust wasn't something Harry was used to giving to, well… anyone. Then again, he'd never had anyone who had offered to save him. Sure, Ron and the Twins came and got him before second year. Fudge covered his own ass by helping Harry the summer before third…and then there was the world cup thing… but they had never offered to take him away permanently. Not once had the Weasleys, or anyone, wanted to truly save him from the Dursleys.

Or to save him from himself, for that matter.

_~ I can. Though I cannot help you physically, I am more than capable of guiding you. Some of the things you will need to do will make you uncomfortable, such as bringing attention to yourself, but I assure you it would all be worth it in the end. ~_

Harry was already uncomfortable with the idea. But Fallen had a point…

~ _You have merely been a bystander, allowing the media and people to say whatever they like about you. But the best defense is a good offense! You need to get out there to protect yourself. Because whether you want it or not, they are going to write about you. And if you don't give them something to go on, then they will make up whatever they damn well please. ~_

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered Skeeter and her articles. What she had written about him because he would not grant her an interview…

But he hadn't known HOW to do an interview. He'd never dealt with reporters before. He hadn't a clue how to talk to them, much less work with them and use their abilities to his advantage.

_~ And that's where I come in. I can help you with all that, I can coach you. Will you allow me to guide you? ~_

To have someone in his corner when dealing with those sharks would be nice. And since Fallen was in his head, whether he liked it or not, anyway he might as well listen to the advice the man could offer. It was the smart thing to do, right? And it wasn't like anyone else was offering to help him.

'_I still think I need to see a shrink.'_

_~ I agree. ~_

Harry got a confused look on his face.

'_But I thought you didn't want me to see one.'_

_~ No, I pointed out that no one currently will ALLOW you to. You should have seen a Mind Healer immediately after the Tournament debacle. You do realize that there are laws in place which require children to see a psychiatrist after any traumatic event… ~_

Well that was news to Harry.

The teen thought back to all the traumatic events that he'd had the pleasure of witnessing throughout his short life. His life before Hogwarts had been a trial in and of itself, but no one knew that. Nor would they really care. Who in the Wizarding World wanted to hear about the Boy Who Lived having been abused?

_~The media. ~_

Harry didn't want to think about what Fallen had said. Instead, he focused once more on all the lovely instances he should have been allowed to talk to someone about. Talk to ANYONE about, really. Who cared if they were a psychiatrist, psychologist, Mind Healer or anything of the sort. He would have been happy to have had someone to talk to who cared. Someone who wouldn't judge him, or was too young to hear such horrors.

'_Friends are wonderful, but I would never burden them with the things I've been through… with the things I've seen. It's bad enough that I've endangered them time and again…'_

His first year had shown him that. Harry, apparently, was a danger magnet and just being his friend was a risk to a person's safety. The troll. The mirror. The curse. The tasks. All had put his friends in situations that were definitely not good for their health in one way or another.

_~The goody-goody student seriously set a Professor's robes on fire? ~ _Well, Fallen had found that particular situation amusing.

Granted, sa Harry looked back on it now, it was humorous. But still, Hermione could have gotten a detention… or worse.

_~ If your thoughts on the brunette are anything to go by, getting a detention would have been the "or worse" in her opinion. ~ _

'_She kind of does have her priorities backwards.'_

_~ And what idiot puts a three headed dog in a school full of children? ~_

'_Oh, that's only the half of it.' _Harry responded with a sigh.

_~ Think about every situation, every grievance you have had over the years. ~_

Harry paused. Didn't Fallen know all about everything he'd gone through over the years? The abuse from his relatives? The "adventures" throughout the years once he'd entered the Wizarding World?

_~ I was… dormant throughout all that. I don't know about it unless you think about it. ~ _Fallen seemed slightly miffed about having to admit such a thing.

'_So you don't know everything…'_

_~ No. But, if you want to talk to me about it… ~_

Someone to talk to? Well now that was an offer too good to resist…

* * *

**A/N:** Congratz and thank you to sapphyredragon-rn! My first reviewer for this story. As a thank you/prize, I'm working on a oneshot for her ~ Expect to see that here shortly! EDIT: Oneshot my ass, it's grown into a monster and I will be posting the first chapter tomorrow . lol

Another chapter complete ~ This is going to be picking up here soon, but it wasn't like Harry would be like "OMG voice in my head! I'm so going to trust you just because…" That's not realistic.

And actually, he's probably accepting the horcrux a little too quickly, but considering all the crap he's been through… it's not too much of a stretch to think he would cling to someone offering him the assistance he so desperately deserves.

And he's used to weird shit, so a voice in his head *shrugs* No stranger than surviving the un-survivable, right? Lol

Feel free to review if you like the story. I LOVE to hear from people ~

**[ Posted: October 1, 2012 Updated: I haven't yet… lol ]**


	3. II - Run

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful and lovely JK Rowling does. I do not make any profits from this, writing fan fiction is purely for my entertainment and the enjoyment of others should I choose to share XD lol

**Summary**: The ritual to restore Voldemort's form did far more than the Dark Lord thought. Now the shard inside Harry is aware and willing to help the boy. But will this work for the Dark Lord, or against him?

**Warnings**: Language, violence and/or talk of abuse be it past or present… That's all for now I do believe. Will be slash/yaoi/maleXmale…

**A/N: **My Octoberfest is still going strong (details on profile)! A big hug and shout out to my beta of awesome, sapphyredragon-rn! She is amazing *^.^*

oOoOoOo

**Key**:

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_~ Voice in Harry's head XD lol ~_

**§ Parseltongue §**

oOoOoOo

**Angel in My Head**

Chapter Two: Run

Word Count: 1800

_oOoOoOo_

"You can run, but you can't hide!" The voice of Dudley's buddy Piers seemed to ring throughout the area.

Harry gasped in fright and pain as he clutched his injured side.

_~ Hush… ~ _Fallen said in a soothing tone. Harry knew he was right, if he didn't want to be caught by Dudders and his gang, he needed to stay as quiet as possible. _~ Ignore the pain… I know you are capable. ~_

Yes, Harry could indeed block it out. It was something that he had learned after years of enduring Dudley and his buddies' particular brand of torture. He could not tune out all the pain, but he could ignore just enough to keep himself functioning and his mouth shut.

'_I can't believe they caught me off guard!' _Harry growled.

They had taken him by surprise when he had been busy cleaning the garage. Harry hadn't even heard them coming, which was saying something considering he had built up a slight paranoia when at the Dursley's home… And for good reason!

Unfortunately Harry had been distracted by his conversation with Fallen and had not heard the group, an oversight he would be sure to rectify next time.

'_I haven't made a mistake like that in years.'_

_~ Do not be so hard on yourself. I am partly to blame. ~_

'_No, I knew better. It is their favorite game when they are bored, after __all... and they're always bored__' _Harry sighed mentally before he rounded a corner and shot down an alley.

"I have a great idea for when we catch him!" One of the thugs laughed from near the place Harry had been moments before.

Blocking out pain was one thing, but physical damage could slow him down exponentially, much to Harry's dismay.

'_Harry Hunting is back in session full force.' _Harry thought sardonically to Fallen.

_~ Find a police officer. ~ _Came Fallen's response and Harry had to stop himself from laughing.

Instead Harry settled on shaking his head. '_Are you crazy? The Dursleys have them thinking me a delinquent.'_

_~ Trust me. ~_

Harry groaned. There Fallen went with that trust thing again. Well, Harry was almost on the main road anyway so it wouldn't be that hard of a task to seek out the authorities… Down side? It would leave him exposed and in plain sight, and Dudley's new friend with the "idea" was fast.

'_What have I got to lose?'_

If Fallen's plan didn't work, he could always go to plan B: Use the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry had been ecstatic when Fallen pointed out that putting it on wasn't performing magic, therefore Harry couldn't get in trouble for doing so. Ever since, the teen had been sure to carry his father's cloak with him at all times… He just had to be careful not to use it in front of Muggles. There was no need to alarm the masses, after all.

Except maybe freak out Dudder's freaky friend.

_~ You wont need the cloak, just follow my lead. ~_

'_Okay…' _Harry thought before… "Oof!" He gasped as something hit him, hard, in the rib cage.

"Found you." Dudley chuckled as he and his buddies gathered around.

"Finally found your girly cousin?" The thug with the "idea" inquired and Harry started to panic.

The fact that the boy with the idea had called him girly did not set well with Harry. Add in the fact that said boy was a creep? Yeah, alarm bells were ringing and red flags flew up everywhere in Harry's mind.

_~ Stay calm. Don't panic. Mistakes are made when one lets impulse take over. Look for an opening… There! ~_

Sure enough the massive idiots had left a gap just perfect for him to squeeze by. If only he could distract them…

"Hey! What's going on here?"

'_Perfect.' _Harry thought and bolted, only to be grabbed by Mr. Idea and thrown against the alley wall. _'Damn it!'_

"Put that kid down! Now!"

"Who's gonna make us?" The idea guy laughed, completely ignoring the newcomer, while leering at Harry.

The sound of the hammer of a pistol being cocked, however, got everyone's attention.

"There a problem partner?" The man with the gun, a policeman, asked the first officer who, apparently, was the man that had been trying to help Harry.

"Looks like a gang trying to get some kicks out of hurting the kid." The first man replied and glanced over at the second officer. "Put that down you trigger happy Rookie!" He hissed.

'_Is it wrong to hope that Mr. Trigger Happy shoots one of these bastards?'_

_~ Nothing wrong with it in my opinion. ~_

'_So not comforting…'_

"I'm only going to say this one more time, put the kid down." The first policeman stated and Mr. Idea Bully growled.

"Fine, have the little bitch!"

Before Harry could respond he felt as if he were floating.

_~ It's not the fall that hurts… ~_

Harry hit the ground in front of the law enforcement duo and cried out in pain.

_~ It's the sudden stop. ~_

'_What the hell? Why couldn't I brace for that properly?'_

_~ Because it wouldn't have been in your best interest. ~_

"That's it! You all are coming down to the station with us!" Mr. Trigger Happy yelled, pistol still in hand and trained on the six man gang.

"Heh, we can't all fit." Mr. Creepy Idea Bully snorted and Harry looked at him through broken glasses from where he lay on the ground.

~_ Wow… That's a face only a mother could love. No wonder he's got the mind of a rapist… ~_

'_That's not nice, Fallen.'_

_~ Can't deny that I'm right though… ~_

"It's going to be okay, kid. I'm Corporal Inman and we're here to help. Are you alright? Can you stand?" Harry's rescuer asked while his partner handled Dudders and his goons.

_~ No, because your ankle is sprained to hell and back. Honestly, if you were anyone else those bastards would have had you ages ago. ~_

"N… no, Sir. My… my ankle is…" Harry tried to speak but his head was spinning. _'What's happening?'_

_~ You know that technique you use to block pain? ~_

'_Yes…?'_

_~ I have been interfering and now I am stopping it completely. I apologize in advance for the enormous amount of suffering you are about to endure. ~_

'_WHAT?' _Harry wanted to ask but he quickly found out first hand what Fallen had been talking about. "AH!" He cried before his world went black.

OOoOoOo

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

'_Somebody stop that bloody beeping!' _Harry whined in his mind.

Honestly, he wanted to shout it but he knew better than to attract attention. He still didn't know where he was and if Dudders and his gang were nearby…

_~ They're not. ~_

Well, that was a small relief. Now that left room for another big question…

'_Where am I?'_

The first thing Harry noticed was the sound of machines. Lots of them, if what he was hearing could be believed. However he was slightly confused… it sounded like instruments one would find in a hospital.

There was a good chance the sounds were coming from the television. In fact that was highly probable. It wasn't as if the Dursleys would waste money by taking "the freak" to the doctor. Especially when their son and his buddies were responsible for the physical damage. And heaven forbid the physicians realize Harry was severely malnourished whereas the Dursleys men most certainly weren't.

~ _You are not a… ~_

'_I know, I know, I'm not a freak… or so you keep telling me.' _Harry did the mental equivalent to a grumble on the last part. _'But that's neither here nor there and right now I want to know a where.'_

_~ That could almost be a poem. ~_

'_Your sarcasm at the moment is not appreciated.'_

_~ Suit yourself. Just be a dear and refrain from screaming when you open your eyes and rejoin the land of the living, mmmk? ~_

That didn't sound promising. In fact, it was incredibly unsettling… Just as Fallen had probably meant for it to be.

'_Bastard.' _Harry thought as he slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them once more with a groan.

Why were hospitals always glaringly white? Seriously, if one was trying to make a patient comfortable the last thing they needed was a color that reflected all light. The blinding display was sure to daze anyone and was far better suited for interrogation chambers rather than recovery rooms.

'_And the fact that I'm in hospital would make me scream why?'_

_~ Oh, you shall see… ~_

A hand grasped Harry's shoulder and the teen cried out in fright.

'_I thought you said Dudley and his thugs weren't here!' _He thought in a panic as he tried to get away from the appendage.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down little guy, no one is going to hurt you." The man said in a soothing tone as he retracted his hand from Harry's person. "I'm Corporal Inman. You remember me, don't you?"

_~ He is the one who stood up the Dudley on your behalf. ~ _Fallen offered to help jog Harry's memory.

'_The one with Mr. Trigger Happy for a partner?'_

_~ Yeah, the one with Mr… You did not seriously name the man that, did you? ~_

'_And if I did?' _Fallen made an undignified snorting sound but said nothing in response.

"Kid?"

Harry looked over at the policeman, though he realized he had to squint his eyes due to more than just the glaring lights.

"Wh… where are my glasses, Sir?" Harry asked as politely as he could, though he inwardly cringed at how meek he sounded.

"I'm sorry, they were damaged beyond repair and we haven't had a chance to get another pair as of yet."

Even without his glasses Harry could see the man was in standard uniform. He was unsure of the man's height, seeing as he was sitting in the chair next to Harry's bed, but the teen was certain the man would tower over him when he stood up.

The raven haired boy's vision was too blurry to make out such a fine detail as eye color, but he could see that the man had his hat off to the side and the officer's hair was brown and defied gravity in a manner not too different from his own.

'_Only he's got the rugged, "I'm a beast," messy hair. Mine looks like I just got out of bed.'_

_~ After a good shag. ~_

'_What?'_

_~ Nothing. You will understand when you are older. ~ _Fallen had uttered the dreaded line that every kid HATED to hear…and there was nothing Harry could do about it.

"I need to ask you some questions."

Well, they were getting off to a fun start…

Not!

oOoOoOo

**A/N**: Oooh, cliffy. Anyway, here is the next installment of Angel in My Head! Lol I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review if you like, though I understand how hard reviewing is sometimes XD lol I would like to say that I appreciate all the reviews, as well as the Follows (got to love how FFN encourages stalking XD lol) and Favorites! They really make me happy and I want to say Thank You!

**Next Time: **Harry meets a psycho psychiatrist…


	4. III - Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful and lovely JK Rowling does. I do not make any profits from this, writing fan fiction is purely for my entertainment and the enjoyment of others should I choose to share XD lol

**Summary:** The ritual to restore Voldemort's form did far more than the Dark Lord thought. Now the shard inside Harry is aware and willing to help the boy. But will this work for the Dark Lord, or against him?

**Warnings:** Language, violence and/or talk of abuse be it past or present… That's all for now I do believe. Will be slash/yaoi/maleXmale…

**A/N:** Octoberfest is still going strong, but I have a poll on my profile to help me decide what to do after the 31st. If you all think I can keep up the pace of posting a chapter a day, you're crazy XD lol So yeah... Please let me know what you think? What fic do you think I should focus on starting the first?

Also... do you like the little "floating head" story images, or would you prefer chibi scenes like the one for Harry Potter and the Strange Inheritance?

oOoOoOo

**Key:**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_~ Voice in Harry's head XD lol ~_

**§ Parseltongue §**

oOoOoOo

**Angel in My Head**  
Chapter Three: Rescue  
Word Count: 2318

oOoOoOo  
**Last Time:**  
"I need to ask you some questions."

Well, they were getting off to a fun start… Not!

oOoOoOo

"Let's start with… Do you know your name?"

"Didn't used to." Harry responded without thinking.

"Pardon?"

Harry's eyes widened when he realized his blunder. "Uh… N… Nothing, Sir. I… I'm Harry Potter, Corporal Inman." He stated the last part softly and waited for the man to comment about his "delinquent" status.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. And please, call me Dan." The officer replied in the same calming tone of voice. Harry gaped at the brunette, stunned.

Where were the disparaging remarks? The accusations? The scolding?

_'It just hasn't dawned on him is all… when he realizes that I'm the Dursley's disturbed charity case things will change.'_

"Harry…" Dan's soft voice snapped Harry out of his wandering thoughts and green eyes looked at the older man. "It's going to be okay. I just want to talk."

Talk? An officer just wanted to "talk" to him? And ask questions, apparently, but…

"About what, Sir?"

"Like… Do you happen to know those teens? And if so, do they pick on you often?" Dan asked with something sounding like concern lacing his voice.

_~ I am not going to allow you to lie your way out of this one. ~_ Fallen stated and Harry had to worry what the "Angel" meant.

"N… Yes, Sir. My cousin and his friends… they like Harry Hunting." Harry hung his head.

How could he have told the officer that? The man will just think he was lying, all grown ups did. And what's worse… Harry didn't want anyone to know his shame. How his own relatives couldn't love him…

_~ Derail that train of thought this instance! ~_

_'Why… Why am I even saying this? What did you do?'_ Harry accused, somehow knowing Fallen was to blame for his suddenly loose tongue.

_~ This is for your own good. ~_

"Your cousin…" Dan breathed and Harry brought his knees to his chest as he waited for the officer to berate him for "such lies" like everyone else. "Do your parents know?"

Harry winced at the question. His parents always were a sore subject with him, especially when reminded of the life he COULD have had should they…

_'Don't think about it.'_ He scolded himself. "My parents are dead, Sir…"

"Dan." The officer corrected.

"Dan." Harry said tentatively.

"Who do you live with, Harry?" Dan asked. "I'm sure they are worried, so it's best that I contact them."

"Doubt it." Harry softly sighed. "I live with my Aunt and Uncle…"

"That boy's parents?"

"Yes, Si… Dan."

"Better." Dan smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Harry could see real worry in his eyes. "Do they know their son is in a gang?" He inquired, his brows furrowed in obvious concern.

"He's their leader… but if you ask his parents, "Duddykins" is a perfect angel and I'm the bully." Harry stated sadly and shrugged.

Well it was true, that is EXACTLY what they would tell him. Then they would tell Dan that Harry was a delinquent, was enrolled at a school for incurably criminal boys and was mentally disturbed.

'_Well, the last one isn't exactly a lie. I hear a voice…'_

_~ We have been over this. ~_

_'Yeah, yeah Fallen. But I needed a laugh.'_ Harry mentally chuckled, but outwardly he was still rather forlorn.

"Of course, because it's completely normal for a ninety pound nothing kid to bully a three hundred pound behemoth of a teenager. Whoever believes that is a moron."

"Tell that to my neighborhood." Harry sighed.

"Seriously?" The brunette looked at Harry as if he expected the teen to laugh any moment and tell him it was a joke.

"Unfortunately."

Dan continued to stare at the boy who didn't even take up a third of the hospital bed and Harry drew his legs even closer to his chest. He felt somewhat… exposed and he didn't much care for the feeling at all.

_'I've never revealed this much. Why…'_

_~ Because this is the first step to getting away from those Muggles. ~_

_'It's not going to work. The blood wards… Dumbledore will never allow me to…'_

_~ Dumbledore does not have the AUTHORITY to command you! And I have a plan in which not even HE will be able to interfere. In fact, if all goes well, he will not meddle in your affairs ever again. ~_

_'That sounds ominous.'_ Harry commented, slightly worried.

_~ I merely wish to protect you, Harry. ~_ Fallen stated softly and Harry felt as if he were being surrounded in warmth; as if Fallen were trying to comfort Harry in the "Angel's" own special way. _~ In my current plan I assure you that my intention is not to end the Headmaster's life, if that's what you are concerned about. ~_

Fallen always did know what to say to cheer Harry up, and for that the teen was grateful.

_~ Not to mention, if what you have told me is anything to go by, the ritual the Dark Lord used negated the effects of the blood wards. He has your crimson life force within him now and therefore can waltz in at his leisure. ~_

Okay, Fallen ALMOST always knew what to say to cheer Harry up. Now was one of those rare NOT HELPING moments.

_~ Hush now, do not worry. You will not be returning to the Dursleys and therefore your fears are completely unwarranted. ~_

_'I hope you're right…'_

"Harry…"

_~ Of course I am right. ~_

"Harry?"

_'If you say so…'_

"HARRY?"

Harry snapped out of his inner musings and looked at Dan in fright.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just…" Dan motioned to several people behind him that Harry hadn't noticed before. Or rather, they hadn't been there when he'd woken up.

_~ Apparently our friend "Dan" here went to get them during our little chat… actually, the two darker haired males arrived on their own. I do not believe the group is together. Not entirely, at any rate. ~_ Fallen filled Harry in on what he had missed.

There were five newcomers total. Four men and one woman, the female standing in the middle flanked on either side by two males. It made Harry think of a Queen protected by her royal guards…

_~ Or an unruly Princess who needs constant supervision. ~_

Harry snorted at Fallen's comment but did nothing else to even acknowledge the slight.

Either way, the woman could definitely pass for royalty. Her long jet black hair was up in a complex style, coupled with her piercing ice blue eyes and elegant sky blue dress made her a stunning sight indeed.

Her companions, however, were nothing special and seemingly below her notice.

"How… How long have they been there?" Harry wondered aloud.

"We just arrived, Mr. Potter." The only female in the room answered and Harry found that her voice was as beautiful as the woman herself.

"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me think I'm in trouble… Unless I am in trouble, then feel free to use it." He sighed and looked away, as if he suspected it was the latter and didn't want to see what awaited him as punishment.

"Mr… Harry." The woman started. "My name is Belinda Strustoll." She introduced and slowly held out her hand for Harry to shake.

The teen hesitated, but complied and politely shook Ms. Strustoll's hand.

"You may call me Bel or Lin, if you wish. I will answer to just about every variation of my name, however I find those two the easiest to say and remember." Bel smiled brightly and Harry couldn't help but let his lips turn up a little at her enthusiasm.

She might look like a royal, but the woman didn't act like the purebloods of "his world." Apparently his initial thoughts had been incorrect. In fact, he was beginning to suspect she had merely been acting all prim and proper at first to try and make a good impression...

"And your friends?" Harry wondered, indicating the four men.

Bel pouted. Yes, the refined looking woman actually POUTED.

"The most un-talkative people I've ever met." Bel huffed and crossed her arms. "It's like they're mutes." She sulked.

"That is because you talk enough for all of us, Bel." The blonde man to her immediate right chuckled.

"No doubt." The redhead on her left concurred.

The two darker haired males, who stood near the door, both nodded their agreement.

"Love you guys too."

"Um… with all due respect, Ms…" Dan started.

"Bel." The woman corrected Dan.

"Bel… Aren't you a little, how do I put this…"

"Childish?" The blonde man offered.

"Crazy?" The red head put in his two cents.

"And? That's why they send you two with me, Alex." Bel glared at the blonde before she stuck her tongue out at the red head. "And takes one to know one, Ray, so nya!"

Harry and Dan could only stare as the odd scene unfolded. The two dark haired males seemed to be used to the trios antics, as they didn't appear to be inclined to jump in anytime soon.

"Um… excuse me… Who are you people?" Harry asked timidly, not sure if he really wanted any of them to notice him.  
Especially the two darker males. They were HUGE. And not Dudley big either, more the freaking-bodyguard-monstrous-muscles type.

"Hmmm?" Bel turned her attention back to the teen and smiled. "Oh! As I said, I'm Belinda and I'm here for a psych evaluation."

"Then why are you in my room? Shouldn't you be with the psychiatrist?" Harry questioned and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

The two light haired males started to snicker and the two big guys actually smiled.

"No." Bel huffed and glared daggers at the men surrounding her.

"Actually, she IS the psychiatrist for pediatric cases." The blonde, Alex, shrugged. "The hospital finds that having a shrink on the same mental level as a child makes the kids more comfortable."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Bel protested.

"Don't you mean resent?" Dan inquired.

"Quite possibly, but her statement is much more accurate." The red head, Ray, grinned. "I'm Raymond, by the way, but everyone calls me Ray. I'm Bel's babysitter. And Alexander, or Alex, over there is the poor sap that's stuck being her assistant." He chuckled and the blonde gave Ray a look that reminded Harry a lot of Malfoy.

Since the trio had completed their introductions, the black haired man took it as his cue and stepped forward as he nodded in greeting to Harry.

"My name is Vince, and my partner," he indicated the brunette, "is Leon. We are with Child Protective Services." At the man's proclamation Harry cringed.

_'My Aunt and Uncle are going to be so mad…'_

_~ You need not worry about those two. Do as these people wish, speak the truth, and you will never have to deal with them ever again. ~_ Fallen stated in a commanding tone.

_'I… I can't.'_

_~ Don't be afraid, Harry. It's for the best. ~_

"We know it's hard, but we would like to speak to you about your living conditions… Even if you do not wish to talk about it, the Doctor has found it painfully clear that you are not treated well and we will be removing you from the family…"

"Truly?" Harry asked without thinking, hope shining in his eyes for the world to see.

Would these people really take him away from the Dursleys? Did someone finally see what had been happening to him all these years and were truly willing to help?

"Yes, dear." Bel said in a motherly tone that surprised Harry since it was a complete 180 compared to her "normal" personality.

"Thank you." Harry said with such sincerity that it actually brought a tear to everyone's eye.

Abuse cases were bad, but Child Abuse cases were the worst and it always hurt to see a kid in pain. The worst cases, however, were the ones where to child honestly thought there was no way out for them…

The adults could tell that Harry had been one such case and they were happy to be the ones to finally offer Harry the help he so desperately deserved.

"Oh! But… what about my school things? I… I'll need to get my trunk. I don't have anything else…" Harry trailed off with a blush, embarrassed that he possessed so little and had to admit it.

The adults exchanged a look with one another before they turned their full attention back to Harry.

"Corporal Inman and I would be best for the job." Vince stated and, due to the man's size alone, Harry had to agree.

_~ Authority and muscle. Yes, they are definitely the men for the job. ~_

"I take it the trunk is in your room?" Harry nodded in the affirmative so Vince continued. "Where is the room located so we can quickly grab it for you."

"Just as you walk in the front door, on the left."

"Bedrooms are rarely located right next to the front door…" Bel frowned. "Are you sure?"

"It's not a bedroom…" Harry's eyes widened and he buried his head behind his knees in an attempt to hide, making it painfully obvious to everyone in the room that he hadn't meant to admit that.

"Harry…" Dan started to pry but Harry just shook his head and refused to show his face.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to find out for ourselves." Vince sighed. "Come on, Dan." Both men quickly exited to attend to their task and Vince's partner followed.

"Well, in the mean time why don't we play a game?" Bel asked excitedly.

_~ You should take her up on the offer. It will help take your mind off of things. ~_ Harry sighed, knowing Fallen was right, and lifted his head away from his knees.

"Wha… What kind of game?" He asked hesitantly, not sure what to expect from the strange shrink.

"Oh, you're going to love this!"

oOoOoOo

**A/N**: I couldn't help myself… The phrase "takes one to know one" is a favorite of mine and for some reason the psycho psychiatrist took the saying to heart and developed all on her own lol I love it when OCs do that! Lol. So…

Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate them! And most of all, I'm glad you enjoy the insanity my mind comes up with ~ lol

**Next Time:** Our psycho psychiatrist has a secret...


	5. IV - Reveal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful and lovely JK Rowling does. I do not make any profits from this, writing fan fiction is purely for my entertainment and the enjoyment of others should I choose to share XD lol

**Summary: **The ritual to restore Voldemort's form did far more than the Dark Lord thought. Now the shard inside Harry is aware and willing to help the boy. But will this work for the Dark Lord, or against him?

**Warnings: **Language, violence and/or talk of abuse be it past or present… That's all for now I do believe. Will be slash/yaoi/maleXmale…

**A/N: **The end of October is fast approaching and there is only one more chapter I will be posting this month… I can't believe how fast this month has gone by *sigh* ANYWAY, there is a poll on my profile to see what fic I will focus on after Octoberfest is all said and done. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning any of my stories I just can't update all of them like I have been. Thank you ~

oOoOoOo

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_~ Voice in Harry's head XD lol ~_

**§ Parseltongue §**

oOoOoOo

**Angel in My Head**

Chapter Five: Reveal

Word Count: 1655

oOoOoOo

Bel's "game" had just about done him in! Though there was nothing TOO physical they had jumped from one thing to another then back again until he didn't know whether he was coming or going. She had flash cards, ink blots, mind games, and Twister. Yeah, bloody TWISTER. With the little colored dots and everything.

Try playing THAT with glasses. It's a bitch!

Granted, they had made progress. The woman had been able to evaluate his mental state and make it fun all at the same time! She really was good with children…

'_Not that I'm a child, per se, but…'_

_~ You never got to have fun, there is no shame in indulging from time to time.~ _Fallen reassured him.

'_Thanks for understanding.' _

_~ Not a problem. I understand a lot more than you might think. ~_

Mental converstations aside, it had been a really good day! Bel had given him a note about all the areas he needed to work on, things he needed to open up about, and so on. She had also informed him that should he desire another psychiatrist she would understand, however, she would be more than happy to take him on!

'_Too bad I can't tell her about the magical world. Otherwise, I'd take her up on that.'_

There was a quick knock on the door and, before he could answer, Bel slipped inside and closed the door gently as to not make a sound.

_~ Speak of the crazy Devil… ~_

'_Fallen…'_

"Harry… we're alone, right?" Bel peered around as if she would climb the walls just to make sure.

"Yes, we are." Harry stated quickly as to prevent her from doing something foolish… a feat he was unsure if anyone could accomplish, if truth be told.

"Good!" Bel exclaimed. "Man, what I wouldn't give to be able to put up a privacy ward like mum always did." She sighed and skipped on over to Harry's bed where she happily flopped down with a grin.

"Yeah, they're bloody useful." Harry replied without thinking then paused, eyes wide. "Wait a… are you a…"

"Accountant?" She asked with a grin. "That's what some people call it, at any rate. Sounds better than admitting there's a Squib in the family."

Harry just stared at her in shock. The psycho psychiatrist was actually a psycho mind healing Squib?

"Is it really that shocking? Come on now, I'm sure you've seen stranger things. You're Harry Potter, after all, the Boy Who Lived." Bel giggled before she sobered and took on a serious look. "Bet you hate that title, huh? It sets you aside, makes you different, when all you want is to be like everyone else."

Harry nodded. Bel understood him, and was probably the first adult to ever do so. Even if she had the mentality of someone far younger than he himself was…

"I know how you feel." Bel nodded and Harry had a look of "yeah right" on his face. "No, seriously, I know how you feel. Squib is a bitch of a word… and it always makes me want calamari." She grinned at the last part.

"What does calamari have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you are dyslexic and transpose letters, or turn them around like I do, then sometimes Squib becomes squid. Squids make calamari."

Harry's tummy took that opportune moment to growl. Loudly.

"Oh…" Harry blushed and Bel smiled.

"Yeah, it makes me hungry too! So, would you like to go out and eat? I'll even take you to the Leaky Cauldron. My treat!" She exclaimed happily.

"But… I'm in the hospital and… Would they allow me?" Harry mumbled. He wasn't sure what the facility's policy was but from the shows he'd glimpsed from time to time at the Dursleys… a patient walking out without permission was never a good thing.

"Duh, I'm a Psychiatrist. AND I work here. I'll just tell them that getting out for a bit will help with your mental health. And I'm right, aren't I? You don't like being confined, do you?"

"You're right… I've spent enough time locked up to last me a lifetime."

"My thoughts exactly! Now, let's go!" Bel said excitedly as she helped Harry to his feet. "But first you have to get dressed." She commented as she looked the boy up and down and realized he was still in his hospital gown. "Be right back!"

Harry watched in wonder as she bolted out the door, not caring one bit if people heard her.

_~ Why did she enter cautiously if she is determined to let the whole place know she was here upon exiting? ~_

'_Probably because of what she wanted to say when she first came in. She might be crazy, but she's not stupid.' _Harry shrugged. _'Besides, she's the good kind of crazy.'_

_~ There is a good kind? ~_

oOoOoOo

Harry wasn't sure what he thought of the outfit Bel had brought him. It wasn't as bad as Dudley's cast offs per se, but the silver-green shirt hung off his shoulder in a very provocative way and the leather pants hugged his arse.

_~ If I didn't know better, I would think you a succubus. ~ _Fallen purred in his head, which caused Harry to blush.

'_That's not possible…right?'_

There was a long pause and Harry could tell his visitor was thinking.

_~ Honestly? ~_

'_Preferably.'_

_~ Haven't a clue. I would have to see your family records. ~_

'_Where am I supposed to get those?' _He could only hope it wasn't the Ministry. After the sheer incompetence the administration had shown the past two years, he really didn't want to deal with them.

_~ You are going to have to deal with the Ministry. ~_

'_Damn.'_

Well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, he would…

_~ You might want to consider going to the Ministry regardless. ~_

'_Why?' _As far as Harry was concerned, he wanted nothing to do with the lot.

_~ Because being on their good side would be in your best interest. ~ _Fallen stated and Harry was skeptical.

'_Seriously, how could being friendly with those incompetents be beneficial?'_

_~ They can protect you from Dumbledore. Fudge would be more than happy to have the Boy Who Lived endorsing him. He would help you in return for a few public luncheons and whatnot. ~_

Fallen had a valid argument. Harry had never been a fan of politics, it was not an area that really interested him, but even he knew Fallen was right. Whether he liked the field or not, even he knew that politicians had power and pull… two things he would need if he was going to escape the Headmaster's clutches.

_~ And I will help you every step of the way. That's why I'm here. ~_

'_How did you come to be in my head anyway?' _Harry wondered.

Not for the first time, granted, but it was the first time he put some honest desire for an answer behind it. The other times he had just beening curious and hadn't cared if Fallen responded or not… which the "Angel" never did.

_~ I have been with you since the night you lost your parents.~_

Wow. A straight forward answer. Harry was pretty sure that was rarely given from his little riddler.

_~ I am not little. ~ _Fallen grumbled and Harry smiled.

'_Sure you're not… You're just a voice in my head, but if you were out and about you would be ten feet tall and bullet proof.'_

_~ Just about. ~ _Fallen replied in a pompous tone.

'_Are you… Are you the reason I didn't die that night?' _Harry asked hesitantly. He really didn't like talking about that night, with anyone, especially seeing as he knew so little about it but…

_~ There were many factors involved, Harry.~_

'_But you were there. And you've been with me since?'_

_~ Yes. ~_

'_Was it the Killing Curse that caused you to become dormant?' _Harry was just full of questions now that he was actually getting some answers.

_~ Yes. ~ _Single sylabol answers, yes, but they were answers nonetheless!

'_How did you, er… wake up?' _Harry could feel Fallen pause on this, as if he were contemplating the best way to put it. Which meant, once again, he wouldn't leave Harry in the dark like everyone else does.

_~ It was a combination of three things from what I can tell, actually. The ritual… well, that triggered it. When your wands dueled, the magic which permeating the air was able to breathe life into me again in a sense… ~ _Fallen stopped, as if he didn't want to tell Harry what finally woke him up.

'_And the last one?' _Harry prompted. The Wizarding World, Dumbledore… hell, even his FRIENDS kept him out of the loop. He'd be damned if he let Fallen do the same.

_~ Do not group me with the likes of them. I might not always tell you every little thing, but I wont hide valuable information from you when you need it most. ~ _Fallen stated, obviously referring to several incidents where Dumbledore and the others held intellegence that would have saved Harry from a lot of pain and heart ache.

Harry could feel Fallen cringe and Harry sent him the mental equivilant of "what's wrong?"

_~ Heart ache… ~_

'_Why does your heart ache?' _

_~ No… that was the third. The catalyst to my awakening, Your dark thoughts, your heart ache, is what woke me up fully. ~_

Harry stayed silent as he thought it over. Fallen had come to him in his time of need, when he was heartbroken and unsure if he wanted to continue living. Fallen had been with him since the night his parents died, a silent protector just waiting for when Harry was at his lowest. A guardian who had come to Harry's rescue when the teen needed him most…

'_You really are my Angel.'_

_oOoOoOo_

**A/N: **Interesting conclusion Harry XD lol

Short chapter, yes… but a lot revealed, right? Anyway… I have a feeling the next chapter is going to kick my butt and have a massive word count . lol Not promising, but if I'm going to cram everything I WANT to get in into the chapter… yeah. It's gonna be a biggie XD lol

Someone guessed what Bel and her mental stability was in reference to another Bel. In a way, you're right! But she is not Bellatrix. Though they are related… And the Black family's tendency to be insane definitely is a factor XD lol

Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate them and I'm glad my crazy little muse and I are able to entertain! *^.^*


End file.
